Super Lovers on Food Wars
by phayte1978
Summary: Crossover for Super Lovers Week. The Crossover only one person asked for. Super Lovers / Food Wars!


"So why are we getting a cook?" Ren asked, climbing into Haru's lap.

"To spice things up a bit," Haru said, wrapping his arms around Ren, pulling his small body close.

"We don't need spice, we have plenty."

"Oh, Ren, you're so cute when you pout!"

"I'm not pouting!"

Haru silenced Ren with his mouth on his. It only took a second before he felt the way Ren's body melted to his, that gentle pressure of his weight pressing deeper into him. Having a cook around for a week would be nice—more time he would get with Ren. He was told they needed an internship, but nothing too fancy.

Since they were fairly local, the kids could come, sleep in the back office of the café and help make desserts and coffee. Probably not what these culinary snobs wanted, but Haru didn't mind an extra hand around the kitchen—or helping out a local school.

His hand was creeping up under Ren's shirt, feeling him squirm against him. The excitement that Ren brought him always made his head spin. He could hear little gasp coming from Ren the deeper their kissing got. Pressing him into the couch, Ren was so small underneath him—the way he held onto his shirt, his legs wrapping around his body...

"Ahem," a voice called out.

Growling, Ren glared over at what the interruption was. Haru turned his head as well, seeing a boy with black and red hair standing there and a girl wearing almost… nothing.

Scrambling to get up, Haru straightened his clothes and went to introduce himself.

"Sorry about that! Someone named Iku said we could just come through this way," the guy said. "My name is Soma and this is 'MeatMeat'."

"That is not my name," Mito said.

"Hi! Yes, forgot when you were coming. Well hi, I am Haru and this is my little brother Ren," Haru said, gesturing to a very grumpy looking Ren on the couch.

"Your—"

"—brother?" The pair said together.

"You will learn when it comes to these two, no one else exist," Shima said, standing up, adjusting his glasses. Extending his hand, him and Soma shook hands. "I am Shima and this is my twin brother Aki."

"And those two are also our brothers," Aki said, "And did you say your name was 'MeatMeat'?"

"That is not my name!" Mito growled out.

"Are we not talking about these two brother's making out over here?" Soma asked.

Ren growled, already not liking the new people in his house. Stomping up the stairs, he slammed his bedroom door and Haru had to run his hands through his hair and laugh.

"Alright! Let me go show you the café!" Haru said, leading Soma and Mito out.

Aki looked over to Shima, "I think I just met the love of my life." His voice was dreamy as he watched Mito being carted away.

* * *

"Was that—"

"Hush," Soma said. "We are at their place and well…"

"So why exactly are we here?"

"They said for desserts and coffee."

"Not what I signed up for! I am going back to the school."

Soma grabbed Mito by her wrist, pulling her back. "Look, let's try it out. We can cook for the family too from what I heard. A week of practice and maybe some down time from all the stress."

They could both hear yelling coming from the other side of the doors.

"Or maybe just a really interesting week."

* * *

Ren looked down at the dish in front of him. "You know, I can teach you how to make curry if you want."

Soma's face turned red as he looked down at Ren.

"That's ok kid, I think I can make curry."

Ren sat back and crossed his arms. He did not like this Soma guy. He especially did not like the reactions Haru was having while he ate his food too. Every mouthful was soft humming and moaning from around the table. He swore he had seen Haru's eyes close as he continued to lick at the spoon. He even swore at one point he heard a moan come from Haru as he ate. It was pissing him off. Food is not _that_ good!

He refused to allowed Soma to win him over, he did not even bother trying the dish in front of him. Grabbing Tanuki, he went to take him for a walk.

"Hey Ren! Can I walk with you?" Mito said.

Shrugging his shoulders, he slipped his shoes on and headed out the door.

"You don't like us, do you?" Mito asked.

Ren ignored her and just kept walking.

"It is ok, you don't have to answer. But I'll let ya in on a secret… I didn't like Soma much either when I first met him. He is a bit much to take in…" Mito said, shrugging her shoulders. "He grows on you over time… though I see with your brothers, the food won them all over."

What he didn't like was someone coming in and making Haru hum around their food the way he did with Ren's.

"Can you teach me to make something that will make Haru happy?" Ren asked.

Mito ran her hand through his hair, "Of course! Plus it will really piss off Soma!"

Ren was won over immediately.

* * *

Ren worked hard next to Mito. It seemed fine for him as Haru and Soma were out in the café most of the time. Ren hated Haru being away, but at least this way he was getting lessons on cooking.

It also bothered him how well Haru and Soma got along. Haru laughed a bit too much around Soma. Ok, Ren knew he was more the serious type and not the type that joked and played around—but maybe that was something Haru liked.

Standing at the door to the café, Ren watched as Soma was telling some story and his arms flailing around as he did. Haru was laughing, holding the bar with one hand, his stomach with the other.

"That's Soma for you," Mito said, laying her hand on Ren's shoulder. "He can charm just about anybody I think."

"Yeah well… he needs to stop charming Haru."

Mito laughed, squeezing his shoulder, "You are so adorable! C'mon, let's finish up this meal."

The steps where easy enough when Mito showed him how to do things. Different ways to spice and cook some foods he had never thought about. He would be the one making Haru moan around his spoon this time.

Not Soma.

* * *

They had spent the last hour cooking. Mito kept pushing Aki out of the kitchen. "Go sit with your brothers and Soma!" she demanded.

Aki had taken too much of a liking to Mito and was hating all the attention Ren was getting. Mito gushed over him, calling him adorable, constantly ruffling his hair and squeezing his shoulders. She loved how quickly he picked up on cooking and how well he paid attention.

"This will definitely get Haru," she whispered to Ren.

He also liked she did not question much.

When the food was finally ready, Ren sat next to Haru and continued to glare over at Soma. They would soon be gone, and as much as he would miss Mito- he was glad for it all. They did fine on their own and didn't need all these fancy dishes.

Everyone picked up their spoons at the same time. Ren turned and looked at Haru, wanting to see his reaction. Haru smiled at him as he lifted the spoon to his mouth.

The moment he took his first bite, Ren heard the loud moan from Haru. His eyes clothes and his entire bodied relaxed. Everyone around the table was moaning softly as they ate.

Haru went to take another bite, and the moan got louder. Somehow… Haru was shirtless now. When did this happen? Ren was startled and looked around the table. Mito and Soma were snickering.

"That tends to happen," Soma said, taking another bite of Ren's dish.

Turning back to Haru, he watched the way his mouth moved around his food, the sounds that came from him.

"Ren," Haru whispered out, "This is the best thing I have ever eaten."

Ren smiled and sat back, crossing his arms, daring Soma to say anything.

"Yeah kid this isn't bad at all!" Soma said.

The more Ren looked around the table, the more he saw everyone had seemed to lost their clothing.

Shaking his head, he was content that Haru had loved his food- better than that stupid Soma's food. He would worry about everyone's clothing later.


End file.
